


Free Day! (aka hangover fic)

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [79]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2020, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Phoebe isn’t sure she’s had a hangover this bad in a while. Ever maybe.A ficlet about doting and discomfort.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	Free Day! (aka hangover fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Free Day!

Phoebe isn’t sure she’s had a hangover this bad in a while. Ever maybe. That’s what she gets for suggesting a triple date last night between her and Dani, Martyn and Corn, and Bryony and the new girl she’s been seeing a lot of lately. Board games and too much gin and not enough water before bed. Now she’s curled up pathetically on the couch furious that she tried to leave her bed at all. 

Dani teased her a little at first when they woke up. Then she urged Phoebe to hydrate and ordered her a necessary greasy breakfast. 

It helped, and changing out of sweaty pyjamas and brushing her teeth helped. But Phoebe still feels like the room is spinning and her limbs are made of lead and her head is going to crack in half starting behind the eyes. 

“Ohh, poor Feebs,” Dani says as she climbs onto the couch beside her. Phoebe cracks an eye open despite all the sunlight from those fucking huge window’s they’d been so excited about when they first found this flat and shuts it almost as quick. She quite likes the doting tut in Dani’s voice. She especially likes the feel of Dani’s fingers against her temple. “Poor, poor Phoebe,” she says again. 

“I’m dying,” Phoebe pouts. 

“Your penchant for drinking too many gimlets might be, but you’re not.” Dani rubs sweet soothing circles while she speaks. “Just feels like you are. Can’t drink at 33 like you did at 23, babe.” 

Phoebe cracks open the same eye for a little longer this time. “What’s your excuse? Why don’t you feel like death?” 

“I’ve told you a million times. Two to one.” 

“Two alcohols, drink a water,” Phoebe nods. Or tries to; the motion is too damn much for her. “Any other clever ideas to help me out since I ignored that rule last night?” 

Dani’s fingers at Phoebe’s temple slide down to the column of her neck. They’re gentle in their touches there too. “I can think of something.” Phoebe feels her bend forward and press her lips along the trail her fingers took. 

Phoebe sighs. This could be good. This could be very good if her angry body lets it be. 

“Tell me if you feel too ill, okay?” Dani says, shuffling closer. 

“Mmm,” Phoebe hums, lifting an impossibly heavy arm and tangling her fingers in Dani’s long curls. 

Dani keeps doling out attention to Phoebe’s neck, before swinging a leg over to straddle her. Phoebe’s hands move to Dani’s hips. The buzz from this new attention is overriding the sharp pains of her hangover. Dani grinds her hips down and the room spins round Phoebe for an entirely different reason than it has all day. 

She’s feeling warm. It’s good. Then it’s a little too much. Far too much. Far too warm. 

“Wait,” she says. Dani stops nipping at her neck. “I’m…” 

“You look green,” Dani says, sounding worried. 

“I feel green,” she says, standing and heading towards the nearest toilet. 

She feels Dani’s hand between her shoulder blades a few minutes later after she’s heaved most of last night’s poison from her stomach. Slow soothing rubs, like before. Before Phoebe’s stomach ruined the perfect hangover cure. 

“Feel better now it’s out?” Dani asks.

Phoebe shakes her head. “Wanna brush my teeth and fall asleep and never drink ever again.” 

“Until the next time.” 

“Yeah,” Phoebe shrugs, “obviously.” 

Dani keeps rubbing, all along Phoebe’s spine. “Can I nap with you?” 

“I smell awful,” Phoebe pouts.

“Brush your teeth first, idiot,” Dani laughs, “you _said_ you wanted to!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/611329058095104000/free-day-aka-hangover-fic) !


End file.
